


The meet up

by Ladybug_98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Whump, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybug_98/pseuds/Ladybug_98
Summary: Castiel meets the man he thinks is his soul mate, only that man could die.I'm new here so I'm still brushing up on my summary writing 😉
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was trying to adjust the volume of the radio when a car ran a red light and crashed right into him. The last thing he hears before everything goes black are people screaming and someone yelling "call 911".

"Sir can you please open your eyes for me. My name is Castiel and I'm a paramedic, do you remember what happened? " Castiel asked as he was putting a c-collar around Dean's neck. Dean just wanted to sleep, his head hurt and the poking and prodding didn't help. "Sir I need you to stay with me OK, we'll get you out of here soon and you'll be on the good stuff, I know you're in pain so just hold on okay" Dean could on grunt because talking felt like such a chore and he was just tired and wanted to sleep. "OK ready for transport" Dean hears a voice say

"Male mid 30s early 40s, accident the guy ran a red light, has a concussion, broken wrist on his left hand, broken tibia and femur on the right leg and a broken ankle on his right leg. His bp is 180/60 and heart rate is 121. The doctors took Dean to be treated and Cas and his team went back to the ambulance. Castiel was quite concerned about the man, he's never felt this way about a patient but the man is quite attractive any person with half an eyeball could see that. He wonders if he's into men.

Sam gets a call when he's at work, Dean's been in an accident and he's currently on his way to surgery. He gets his coat and rushes out of his office, before going to his car, he tells Darla his assistant to cancel all his meetings for the day and any call that is important should be referred to his personal cell. His at the hospital in under 30 minutes and called his dad who he finds at the hospital with Bobby. They wait for what feels like an eternity before a doctor comes out wearing a grim face, Sam starts to panic did something happen to Dean, did he die. Sam didn't want to imagine a world without his brother in it. His brother who raised when their dad was away working or passed out drunk on the couch.  
" are you the family of Dean Winchester?" he asks  
"yes I'm his brother" Sam says, shaking his hand  
"well your brother is doing OK, he is recovery and will be transferred to a room in an hour."  
"how bad is it doc?" John asks  
"well he suffered a 2nd grade concussion, he has a broken wrist, a broken femur and tibia on the left which we had to reset, we'll wait for the swelling to go down and then we'll put in a cast. He also broke his ankle on his right leg we also have to wait for the swelling to go down and we'll put a cast on it. He had some lacerations on his liver and a bruised kidney as well as some cracked and bruised ribs. Baring any complications and infection he will make a full recovery" the doctor finishes the laundry list of Dean's injuries.

An hour later Sam was sitting at his brother's bedside, Dean's face was marred with bruised and his face sad swollen his hand was in a soft cast and his fingers were also swollen, it was too quiet for Sam, his brother was never this quiet, the only sound in the room was the heart monitor, the only sign in there that kept sane Dean was alive and although injured and had a long recovery ahead of him he was alive nonetheless.

A few hours later   
"hey Sammy" Dean says his voice raspy from not being used  
"Dean, don't try to talk, let me get the nurse OK" Sam says as he dashes to the front desk to get a nurse, a few moments later Sam comes back with a nurse in tow  
"Mr Winchester my name is Kerry I'm you night nurse, good to see you're awake, how are you feeling are you in any pain?"  
"yeah" Dean says voice still raspy  
"we'll fix that as soon as we check your stats, and doctor will be in to do his rounds soon OK" the nurse says.   
The nurse checks his stats and gives him pain meds as soon as they set in, Dean is falling asleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel was on leave the next day. He kept on thinking about the man he helped the previous day, how was he doing? Did he remember him? He kept those thoughts in his mind for a long time before he finally got out of bed to tidy up the house. His cousin Gabe was coming today so he had to cook and clean. Gabe said he'd come with dessert.  
He was still cooking when Gabe let himself in. "hey cuz, you good?" Gabe said as he came into the kitchen and put the apple pie on the counter.  
"hey Gabe I'm good and how are you?" Cas replied as Gabe went to the fridge and poured himself a glass of water. He was parched, he was so busy at the bakery that he couldn't get any time for himself.  
" how is your boyfriend I haven't heard you blabbing about him in days" Cas asked  
"he's OK, he's just been busy and his brother was in an accident yesterday so he's with him at the hospital" Gabe says thinking about how devastated Sam was when he heard about Dean's accident  
"is the brother OK?" Cas asked genuinely concerned about the poor guy.  
"yeah, last Sam and I spoke he said he had just woken up. They're monitoring him. His injuries weren't that extensive" Gabe said drinking the last of his water before going back to the fridge this time for the wine.  
"hey that wine is for dinner, I want it to cool at just the right temperature so that we can enjoy it with the meal I prepared" Cas said as he snatched the bottle from Gabe and put back in the fridge "if you want wine so bad, drink this one" he said as he came back with another bottle that has already been opened.  
"hey Gabe can I ask you something?" Cas said looking a little nervous  
"yes you may" Gabe said after a huge gulp of wine  
"well yesterday when I was on duty, I helped this other guy, he was in an accident. He was so handsome and I think I'm falling for him, do you think I should go check see at the hospital?" Cas asked suddenly blushing  
"yes I think you should go for it. It's been a while since you fallen for someone"  
"OK thanks, I thought about it the whole morning I can't seem to get him off my mind" he was full on blushing this time. He and Gabe made pop corn while waiting for the stew to get ready, they went to the TV room to catch up on some series and gossip - they're that close.  
"so tell me about this guy you helped yesterday" Gabe shoving some popcorn in his mouth  
"well when I saw him his face was starting to bruise up so I didn't see that much, but from what I saw he's a really good looking guy, oh and he has the most beautiful green eyes they look like emeralds." Cas finished off with a sip of wine  
"well you'll have to go see him, before those bloodthirsty nurses get their claws on him" Gabe said

When the food was cooked Gabe set the table while Cas was making the finishing touches, he dished up for both of the and they sat down and ate in relative silence until it was time for desert.  
"I think you should take the poor guy pie when you go see him, I mean who can say no to pie right? Gabe said  
" yeah, I'll go see him tomorrow, I'm scared though Gabe, what if I get there and he has a wife what would I say I came there to do? I mean no paramedic just visits a patient they helped. Gabe I don't think I could stand the humiliation." Cas said, finding a way to pull out  
" no no no, you're not backtracking, you're going there tomorrow even if it means I have to drag you there myself" he said


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas finally visits Dean. Will everything go smoothly or will Cas' fears come to pass.

Cas was shaking, Gabe even had to take the pie from him before he dropped it. A lot of scenarios were running in his mind, did Dean remember him? did he like men? What if he was married and had children what would he say he came to do when he gets to his room? The evening just after Gabe left, he called Martin - his colleague, to ask the name of the man they helped at the accident scene. He had told him his name was Dean Winchester. He hadn't stopped thinking about that name the whole night. He doesn't even when he fell asleep.  
"Gabe I'm scared. What if he has visitors we'll come back later" he said. He wanted to get out of this, he doesn't know what he was thinking when he told Gabe he wanted to visit, now he just wants the ground to swallow him whole   
"you're not getting out of this Cas. We going to see that guy, what's the worst that could happen"  
"he could have a boyfriend, or girlfriend" Cas interrupted Gabe  
"OK, let's go, what do I have to loose" he says forcing so much enthusiasm in his words he wonders if he's trying too hard to convince himself  
"exactly, what do you have to loose". They walk to the reception and find a nice lady in who looks like she's in her 50s, her hair has gone completely Grey and it's tied in a tight bun at the nape. She smile at them as they approach "can I help you gentlemen?" she asks  
"yes, we're here to see Dean Winchester" he says and he can hear Gabe's sharp intake of breathe  
"whats your relationship with the him?" she asks  
"brother in-law, I'm married to Dean's brother" Gabe says in haste. The lady tells them which room Dean is in and that visiting hours will be ending soon. She may have smiled when saying that, but they sensed that she's not the type of woman you bullshit.  
"what do you mean you're married to his brother, why did you lie?" Cas pulls Gabe by the arm  
"it's not too far from the truth, well it kind of is, but Dean Winchester is my boyfriend's brother" he says  
"OK, we're going back, this is going to be way more awkward than it was gonna be initially" Cas says  
"it's not that bad, we'll just say its a coincidence that my boyfriend happens to be the brother of the man you helped at the accident scene" Gabe says making it seem as though it's that simple.  
"OK, here goes nothing" Cas says as he takes a deep breath, he knocks on the door, the muted voices inside go silent and he hears a muffled 'come in'. He takes another deep breath and his hand goes for the handle and turns it.

When he walks in the room, his eyes go straight to the man laying on the bed, his one leg is in a cast from his toes to his thigh and its in traction and the other leg is in a cast just over the knee. Dean's eyes are gorgeous, they look even more gorgeous now that they are not hazy from a concussion. "Gabe?" Sam says as Gabe walks in behind him  
"what are you doing here?" he asks as he hugs his boyfriend  
"well Cas here helped Dean at the scene of the accident and wanted to see how he was doing" way to throw a guy under the bus  
"hello" Cas says his voice raspy and feeling like sand had just been dumped down his throat  
"ooooh yeah, I seem to remember those blue eyes, it was a bit hazy but I can never forget such beautiful eyes" Dean says, Cas' cheeks turn red at the complement  
"uuhh, we bought pie, I didn't know what else to bring and Gabe here says that no one can say no to his pies, it's apple I hope you like it" he says  
"hell yeah, I like pie, and I promise I'll savor every moment" Dean says  
"Sammy go get some paper plates and forks, please go with your boyfriend, I'd like to talk to Cas" he says looking Cas straight in the eyes  
"it's Sam and how do you know he's my boyfriend" Sam asks trying to sound annoyed  
"well you just confirmed it now and you should have seen the way you lit up like a Christmas tree when he walked in"  
Sam takes Gabe's hand and walk out.  
"so, do you visit everyone you help when on duty?" teasing, he knew very well what this meant and he was grateful he didn't have to go looking for the blue eyed man who lived in his mind rent free.  
"no, I just... I uhhh" looks like his brain to mind filter is shot so looks like he's flying blind  
"it's OK Cas, that's what your cousin said right?"thinking what could it be short for  
" yeah, it's short for Castiel. I can see you trying to figure it out"  
"that's an unusual name"  
"yeah, I was named after an angel"  
"your parents knew you'd be an angel or something" Cas can only laugh at that comment. This guy really wants to charm his pants off.   
"take a seat" Dean says   
Sam and Gabe come back with a bottle of juice and paper cups and plates as well as forks. Sam cuts the pie and give everyone a slice, they sit in silence and enjoy the pie.   
"That's one of the best pies I've ever had. Thank you so much Cas " Dean says after he takes his last bite.   
The conversation is warm and loving but then visiting hours end and they're told to leave. Before Cas goes, he and Dean exchange numbers.   
"I hope to see you soon Cas. We should go out on a date when I'm out of here and recovered enough" Dean says knocking on his cast   
"I'll see you soon Dean and yes we should definitely go out some time" with that Cas, Gabe and Sam leave as Dean starts to doze off


	4. Chapter 4

Dean woke up to a nurse replacing the saline bag of his iv. He'd been dreaming about Cas and he couldn't get over the way in which blue flooded his dreams when Cas appeared. The blue of Cas' eyes was intense, it was breathtaking and no matter what he just couldn't get enough of him.  
"good morning Mr Winchester" the doctor said looking at a clipboard  
"morning doc" Dean said  
"I see you're feeling good today. I have reason to believe I will improve your already good mood" the doctor said  
"well doc the only thing that can make my already good mood even better is being sprung out of here" Dean said. The hospital was getting too overwhelming for him. He was fine well except for his two broken legs and wrist  
"well you're in luck then Mr Winchester, because by the looks of things you're OK, your blood pressure is OK, you're stable enough to go home, but that's if you have someone to help you around the house. Both your casts are non wait bearing, until we evaluate your legs on your next appointment."  
" don't worry doc, he has someone to take care of him" Sam said from the door  
"good, we're going to have run some more tests and when we're satisfied with what we see, we'll get your discharge papers ready and you can get out of here" the doctor said, writing something on Dean's chart. "a nurse will be in to take your blood soon" he said on his way out the door  
"so your boyfriend has a cousin that handsome and you don't tell me Sammy. Greedy much" Dean says as soon as the doctor is out of earshot  
"I didn't know about Cas, and it's Sam" Sam said  
"how are you in a relationship for that long but know nothing about your boyfriend, that's a little weird"  
"well we were getting there, we said we'd introduce each other to a few relatives and then the accident happened so that had to take a back burner" Sam said, sounding a little sad  
"well I'm sorry Sammy"  
"it's not your fault Dean, I'm just glad you're okay and you will be out of here soon. I already set up shop in your guestroom" Sam said sounding like a kid who was told he could take the top bunk  
"I don't need a babysitter Sam, I can take care of myself" he said sounding a little annoyed  
"I'm not your babysitter, I'm just gonna be around just in case you need need something on the top shelf" he said with a smirk on his face

A few hours later Dean was on his way out of the hospital. He had his bag on his lap as Sam wheeled him to the car.  
"boy am I glad I'm out of this place" he said as Sam was helping him into the car  
"yeah, sure as hell won't miss the smell of antiseptic" Sam said, the smell still lingering on his nose. They drove in relative silence to Deans house. As they got out of the car John opened the front door and went to the car to help them out.  
"dad what are you doing here" Dean asked. His dad was normally working at this time of the day. Everything just seemed suspicious. There was definitely a suprise party, his dad looked way too giddy.  
"I just want to go to bed, I'm too tired. So if you're having some sort of party, move somewhere else" he said as Sam pushed him towards the front door  
"you don't have a choice. Cas is here" Sam whispered in his ear. The smile of Dean's face could light up an entire city.

"SURPRISEEEEE" everyone screamed when they entered the house. Dean couldn't care less about any of them, his eyes went straight to Cas. He was standing by the kitchen counter sipping on wine and chatting to Ellen.  
"Cas, fancy meeting you here" Dean said as he wheeled up to him  
"hello Dean, you have a beautiful place here" he said  
"I can't take all the credit. I had mom here help me with some of the things"  
"oh my word, Ellen is your mom. She's such an amazing lady"  
"well my mom died when Sammy and I were young so she kinda took us in when our dad was working out of state" he said  
"that's amazing. You turned out quite well"  
"again credit to Ellen. How about we go somewhere quiet, I'd like for us to talk some" he said and wheeled towards the back door


End file.
